


The Story of Us

by zsaszmask



Category: Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsaszmask/pseuds/zsaszmask
Summary: Victor Zsasz was moving with his family to Gotham and will start his senior year in high school. In this new life, he meets new people, but one in particular draws his attention.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 4





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> this is a zsaszmask fic in high school, it will be short.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Comments and kudos are always highly appreciated :)

Victor Zsasz was moving with his family to Gotham after spending his 17 years old living in New York. His parents migrated from Hungary to the United States a few weeks after they were married, seeking better living conditions for the family that was being formed. His father, Edvárd, soon found a job as a cook at a popular restaurant in New York, while his mother, Sára, was hired as an attendant at a clothing store in a city mall. After two years living on the new continent, the couple happily discovered that they were expecting their first child. So Edvárd found a second job as a sub-chef at another restaurant to raise extra money. Victor was born and the couple overflowed in a happiness that seemed impossible. Edvárd's name grew throughout the city, until one day he was hired by one of the most famous restaurants in NY to be the chef. Meanwhile, Sára took business courses to improve her skills, and after a while getting a job as manager of the restaurant where her husband worked. Victor grew up, and although his parents worked hard, they always took time out of their busy routine to be with their son. After a few years, the couple managed to save a good amount of money and used it to open their own restaurant, Donát. 

The Zsasz family restaurant started to attract the New York elite and become one of the most prestigious restaurants in NY, and the family, who once lived in a humble apartment, moved to a penthouse in one of the upscale areas of the city. In addition, the business generated so much profits that the couple started opening branches in different regions of the USA.

In the last few months, the couple had been discussing the possibility of moving to another city, because although they love NY and are very grateful to the city, Victor would be entering the last year of High School and would soon go to university, so they wanted to enjoy that last one year in a different and calmer place. After much research, they opted for Gotham, as it was a growing city, with good prospects for success for the opening of another Donát, in addition to, of course, having a high quality and recognized school, the Gotham School. 

Now, Victor was watching the landscape through seat of the back sit of the family car, and saw when the car came through a gate and stopped in front of a beautiful mansion. The boy got out of the car and admired the new house, in which a large lawn lay around and in the distance there was a garden full of different flowers. His parents got out of the car while the driver was receiving the help of two more employees who were at the house to help unload the family's bags. 

"So, is here," said Victor, turning to his parents. 

"Yes, Vic," replied Edvárd, smiling and putting an arm around his son's shoulders and the other around his wife's waist, "our new home". 

\----- 

Today was Victor's first day of school and he was very anxious about the new reality in his senior year. His parents accompanied him in the car to school and gave him a hug and a kiss wishing him a great school year. Victor entered the school and went to the principal's office, where he knocked on the door and heard a request for him to enter. 

"Good morning, Mr. Zsasz!" 

"Hello, Mrs. Patterson, good morning," said Victor, approaching and shaking the director's hand. 

"It's all right? Be welcome! Please sit down, ”asked the woman, pointing to a chair in front of her desk. 

"Thanks! Everything is great, and you? ”Replied the boy, sitting down in front of her. 

“I'm fine too, thanks for asking. Well, first of all, I would like to say that we are very happy to have you here with us, I hope we can have a great year. And I must also admit, Victor, when I looked at your notes and your recommendations I was amazed, you are a brilliant student! ”, Said Mrs. Patterson with a huge smile. 

Victor returned the compliment with a shy smile. The principal then handed Victor the class schedules and gave him a general explanation of how the school worked. Finally, she asked him to look for her if he had any doubts, and saying goodbye, Victor left for his first class. 

The morning classes passed quickly and the boy went to lunch in the school cafeteria. Victor sat at the table with a group of 5 boys and talked about various subjects. They were the children of the mayor of Gotham and businessmen in the fields of telecommunications, automobiles, the electricity sector and beverage production. They match to go to Donát for dinner sometime. During this lunch period, Victor took the opportunity to pay attention to his surroundings, the cafeteria was noisy with students talking about their summers and their expectations for the school year, but he couldn't help noticing that there was a table in the corner with a single occupant. The boy was with his head down and fiddling with his plate and occasionally looked around, he has neatly combed brown hair, bright blue eyes and a pair of black gloves with golden details that matched the school's black and wine uniform. Victor wondered why he was alone. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, announcing the beginning of the afternoon period.

A week went by and Victor was loving the new school. It was a Wednesday and he was walking through the halls during the break between classes, until he heard screams from the bathroom, and, curious, he went to see what it was about. 

When he opened the door, the scene in front of him stunned him, three boys surrounded another boy who was lying down, while kicking and puncheing him in the chest, back, belly and legs, while the other tried in vain to protect himself from the blows with his arms . The fallen student let out groans of pain and profanity that were interrupted by the sounds of the blows. Victor realized that the boy being beaten was that he had seen alone in the first day. As the door opened, the bullies looked startled and stopped momentarily. 

“Hey, Victor! What are you doing here, man? ”Asked one of them, was Stuart, the son of the mayor of Gotham.

“What are you doing?”, He asked, and seeing that he received no answer, he approached the group.

"Calm down friend, we were just chatting with Sionis here," replied Stuart looking at his friends with a smile on his face.

"I think the conversation is over," said Zsasz, moving closer to Stuart and facing him, "and it's time for you to go."

“Sure, friend. Come on, guys, ”ordered Stuart. Before following the group, one of the attackers bent down quickly and whispered something in the injured boy's ear. After the bullies finally left, Victor bent down to the boy and said "Hi, sorry about that". The other did not answer, just followed an arm over his face. His uniform was all wrinkled and untidy and had some stains with what looked like blood. While the silence remained, he continued.

"I know you must be in a lot of pain, but I need to help you up so that we can go to the infirmary."

With that, the other boy withdrew his arm and looked at Victor.

"I don't need to go to the infirmary."

"What? You just got beat up!"

"Really?? Fuck, I know! But I'm not going to the infirmary anyway-", the boy made a pained expression and put his hand on his belly.

"Fuck it!!", he started to moan in pain and looked like he was going to cry.

"Let me help you," said Victor, extending his arms.

"Don't touch me, shit!" He shouted the other, hitting his arm.

"I'm just trying to help you, you are seriously injured and being stuck on a bathroom floor is not going to help you."

The fallen guy twisted his face, "yes, I think you can be a little right, this place is disgusting, yuck, help me up".

Victor supported him and, after many curses and grunts of pain, he managed to get the other boy to his feet.

The brown-haired boy frowned and looked at him, "what's your name again?"

"Victor Zsasz".

“Zsasz? This is weird ".

"It's Hungarian, my parents are from there".

The other reacted to that with a shrug and Victor stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"And what's your name?".

The boy looked at him, "you really don't know?", He asked.

"Of course not, just from what I heard Stuart calling you, Sio-something."

"Aren't you from Gotham then?", Victor shook his head in denial, "Sionis, my name is Roman Sionis".

They left the bathroom and went to a corner of the hall, it was empty and Victor had to help Roman move.

"You can't stay like this, we need to go to the infirmary," said Victor.

"I already said I don't want to, just give me some time to get used to it."

"I don't understand, you need to take a painkiller and see if something more serious has not happened, it is good to call your parents to pick you up".

Suddenly, Roman tensed, "my parents can't know that."

“How can they not? Your parents need to know that their son was beaten at school, I'm sure they will want the troglodytes who did this to you to be punished! ”, Victor spoke indignantly.

Roman quickly closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, "yes, you're right, but they are very busy and have enough problems to solve, they don't need another one."

As Zsasz looked at the other with an incredulous expression, the signal for the next class to begin.

Victor then held out his hand, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Roman, although those were the circumstances."

Sionis held out his gloved hand and they shook hands, "It was a pleasure too." When Victor was about to let go, the other boy held him.

"Are you going to promise me that you won't talk to anyone about this?"

"Yes, I promise, as you wish," he replied.

Roman nodded and Victor walked away and turned down the hall towards his next class, but still thinking about everything that had happened.


End file.
